


Being your soulmate

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek’s a creep but it’s funny to me okay, First Meetings, French translation available, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Fuck this life, fuck genetics, fuck whoever decided such a fucking system was a good idea, fuck everything.And the neighbour who had been terrorising him since he moved in? Fuck him too.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Being your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Being your soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584576) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



Stiles hated grey. He was sick of it, he couldn't stand just seeing this dull colour any more, that's all he had ever seen since _forever_. His father had told him, countless times, that his world would change on the day he would meet the right person. _The one_. The day they meet them, the moment he touches them, and he would see colours instead of grey, he would understand that what was important was the person he was standing next to, not the colours.

Maybe he was right. But still. Stiles was sick of grey.

Why should the way he sees the world be based on someone he didn't know anything about, someone he would probably bump into in the middle of a busy street, not really noticing them and probably not seeing them ever again after that? Well, fuck this life, fuck genetics, fuck whoever decided such a fucking system was a good idea, fuck everything.

And the neighbour who had been terrorising him since he moved in? Fuck him too.

Derek was the embodiment of the perfect asshole who scared everyone he met. He stared instead of greeting people, he glared at them for no reason, he never answered when talked to. In other words, a true _asshole_.

At first, Stiles wasn't scared of him, he just couldn't stand him. When he had told his father about Derek's terrible behaviour though, he had realised Derek wasn't like that with everyone – no, with most people, he was polite. He didn't say much, sure, but he was obliging. Which was apparently enough. Which also meant he was getting preferential treatment. How nice.

(No.)

From that moment on, Stiles had started to pay attention to him and what he noticed about Derek didn't reassure him at all.

Derek had the terrible habit of glaring at him whenever he saw him and no matter what Stiles said, he never looked away. Day by day, he had noticed he ran more and more into him, at random times – like when he would take the rubbish out in the middle of the night or when he would pick up the post at 6 am. Derek was always in his garden, staring at Stiles or at his bedroom's window.

That was when Stiles had started to be scared of him.

But he would never let Derek know that! He had been living in this house since he was born, a guy who had been there for less than a year wasn't going to keep him from going out.

So he had started to provoke him.

He would make nasty comments, look down on him or pull faces when he wasn't looking. Derek had to understand he wasn't the boss here

He never faltered, until the day... of the confrontation, as Stiles called it in his mind.

As Derek was going home, Stiles couldn't help one last cutting comment when he walked past his Jeep. He had barely had enough time to see the anger on Derek's face that he was suddenly pressed against the car, a threatening hand holding the collar of his shirt and another pressing his arm against the window and–

Oh.

_Oh._

Stiles' heart pounded furiously in his chest when he saw Derek's eyes widening and he immediately noticed how brown his eyes were, how delicious his skin looked and how awful the colour of his shirt was.

Derek was his soulmate.

Derek Hale was his fucking soulmate.

Great.

Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
